On The Inside
by KrystalShadow
Summary: My Fist SG1 fic - There's a new Dr. at the SGC following (spoiler) but no one seems to think there's anything wierd about her? is there? And other stuff happens as well . . . SamXJack - Please R
1. Seeming

*-*-*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything... whao is me...  
  
Title: On The Inside  
  
Season: Seven  
  
Spoilers: One  
  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
  
Rating: PG-13 - Just incase  
  
Catogory: Adventure/action and it may be funny, i don't know yet :S  
  
Author: Becci  
  
A/N: I'm writting a stargate fic because i think stargate's ok and all my friends will be calling me so wierd but i don't care . . . Anyway, sorry if it's kinda crap and please don't flame me, i've never written one before and i just can't think about plots or how people act and i may get some spellings wrong . . . I'm always flaming myself in my A/Ns. Anyway, i hope you enjoy it and please review.  
  
*-*-*  
  
On The Inside  
  
*-*-*  
  
Chapter One - Seeming  
  
*-*-*  
  
Daniel helf his pen firmly, he was writting a letter, saying how well he knew dr. Janet Fraiser, and the respect he had for her. He didn't know who he was writting it to, no one in particular, maybe he would just keep it for himself. He tapped the pen on the desk as he hummed along to some unknown tune. What more could he say? he had been there when it happened, when she died, and he couldn't help blaming himself.  
  
"Daniel?" He heard a fammilliar voice greet him and he turned round in his chair. "What are you doing?"  
  
Daniel looked up at Sam and did not answer straight away, he turned round and grabbed the paper, folding it up and slipping it into his pocket. ". . . Nothing"  
  
"What was that?" She said, moving further into the shaded room.  
  
"Nothing . . . It doesn't matter"  
  
Sam was suspisious but it wasn't her buisness so she let it drop. "Well, ok then. I've come to tell you, Hammond wants us in the briefing room immideatly"  
  
"I didn't know we had a mission . . ." Daniel said, as if he had missed something.  
  
"We don't . . . as far as i'm aware, you just better come" She said, turning to leave.  
  
Daniel nodded and looked at her, as she walked off. "You seem to be handeling it well . . ."  
  
Sam stopped and looked down, she knew what he was talking about but she didn't know why he would say that . . . She turned round and looked back at him. "Seem . . ."  
  
"Well, it's just your . . . well you never seem . . ."  
  
"Seem Daniel" She said again, "Things aren't always as they seem" and then she left, leaving Daniel looking puzzled.  
  
*-*-*  
  
A few minutes later, all of SG-1 had essembled to the briefing room and were sat silently in thier chairs. Jack watched the clock, slowly making it's way to the next number. "So what do you think this is about?" Sam asked, interupting his watching of the clock.  
  
"Hmm?" he mumbled, "Oh . . . i don't know"  
  
Sam bit her botom lip and shut up again, Jack wasn't getting over Janet's death either, it seemed like everyone but her was finding it hard. Teal'c just watched her, she looked back but it was hard to trace what he was thinking.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, the door opened and everyone turned round to look, General Hammonnd entered, not scannign a file as usual, but stopping and holding the door open for somoene else. That someone else was a tall women, with black hair, tied up in a bun aith curly ends lining her face. She walked in, holding several files and Hammond closed the door behind her.  
  
"O . . . k, this is . . . wierd" Jack mumbled, glaring at her.  
  
"Don't mind Jack, his comments are only to be expected" Hammond told her, pulling out a seat for her.  
  
"Hey! that's not fair-" Jack cried, trying to defend himself but everyone ignored him.  
  
"Thank-you" the women said, in a hgih-pitched voice as she sat down and placed the files on the table. Hammond took his seat and placed his hands, clasped together, on the table. "Morning Everyone" he said finally.  
  
They didn't answer him, just looked at each other with raised eyebrows.  
  
"As you all know, Janet Fraiser, one of our best doctors, and closet friends was recently killed" Everyone looked at each other once more. Daniel looked down with a sigh. "She was our head of the medical team and so, as you know, we need a . . . replacement"  
  
Silence.  
  
"This is Dr. Sheryl Wayne, she is fully qualified, just come from serive in Iraq. She is also a friend of mine" Hammond said, amking it short and sweet, he had no idea how his team would cope with a change.  
  
Sheryl smiled at them, not expecting anything back. "Umm . . . Hi" she said finally.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well, i've been reviewing your files and Janet's. Turns out you've all been in the wars eh . . .?" She said, tryign to make converstation.  
  
"Quite literally" Jack snorted.  
  
The women looked down, realising it was a stupid comment. "Well, er . . . pleased to meet you, i better get to work now . . ." She stood up and Hammond watched her walk out then looked up at them all.  
  
"Well done everyone" he snarled, "Way to make her feel welcome"  
  
"We're sorry sir" Sam said, defending her team, "It's just . . hard for us"  
  
"And don't you think it's hard for her as well?" He said, no one spoke. They all knew he had a good point. Then he sighed and too stood up. "Well, just try to be more . . . Welcoming. You may go"  
  
He left straight away, but none of SG-1 were in a hurry to go anywhere. They were all shocked by what they had just seen and heard. They all knew it was expected But they did know know what to expect, until now. Jack looked at Daniel who did nto look back and he sighed. Teal'c finally stood up, and with that, everyone followed.  
  
Suddenly the incoming wormhole siren sounded and everyone sped out of the room, up to the control room. Where Gerneral Hammond was already waiting with Dr Wayne, who looked puzzled.  
  
"Recieving SG-3's ICD"  
  
"Open the Iris" Hammond commanded, and it was done, slowley the metal shifted away from the gate to reveal it's blue surface. Dr wayne looked at it, in amazment. Then, three people flew through, landing half way down the ramp, and the gate closed, leaving silence.  
  
One stood up and waved, "We need a med. team down here sir!" he called, the other two members of his team were lying, not moving.  
  
"Your first job" Hammond said, turning to Sheryl. "Go" 


	2. Ambushed

  
  


* * *

  
Chapter 2 - Ambushed  
  


* * *

  
SG-1, Hammond and Wayne made thier way down to the Gate room. A med team entered from the other side, and began to load the other two team members onto stretches. The team leader took off his cap and walked over to General Hammond.  
  
"What happened here major?" Hammond asked.  
  
"We were ambushed sir, Jaffa" He said, looking at Dr Wayne.  
  
"How many?" Teal'c asked, speaking for the first time.  
  
"I don't know, roughly about twenty" he swallowed hard.  
  
"Jack, get your team ready, i'm sending SG- 2,4,8 and 11 with you, assemble them all, be ready in 15 minutes at the latest" Jack nodded, agreeing to the orders of his superior and with that SG-1 took off, out of the gate room. "Go to the inferery with Dr Wayne, we need to check you over to-"  
  
"Sir, they got Captain-"  
  
"I'm aware of that Major, that's why i'm sending out more fleets. Now go" He nooded to Wayne, who stood beside him and then walked in silence with the Major out of the gate room.  
  


* * *

  
SG-1 were getting ready fast. Jack was strapping on his boots and Teal'c was handing out weapons. "Twenty Jaffa don't sound that bad" He said, trying to calm them all.  
  
"Oh really? with so many people injured from the last ambush?" Daniel looked up, he had a point, most of the soldiers were just stand ins.  
  
Jack picked up his gun and Teal'c handed him some C4 without saying a word. Sam had just finished getting ready and grabbed some off Teal'c, walking out after that, not saying a word. "Thank-you Teal'c" Jack said, looking at the door . . .  
  


* * *

  
Roughly ten minutes later the teams were assembled and waiting in the gate room. General Hammond entered, with Dr Wayne and her medical team. "Their coming along" he said to Jack, who looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea sir?" he asked.  
  
"You mean, it would be better NOT to have a medical team?" Hammond asked, trying to sound as if it was a genuine question.  
  
"You knwo what i mean sir" Jack sighed.  
  
"Sheryl has field experiance-"  
  
"So did Janet"  
  
"Jack" Hammond sighed, giving up, "These are your orders, stick to them" and before Jack ould answer back, he had walked off. "SG-8 you guard the gate, the rest of you, take out the Jaffa, if there is any sign of a mothership or fleet, return immideatly, do you understand?"  
  
Everyone nodded, Jack eyed Hammond, who ignored him.  
  
Hammond looked up to the control room and gave them a signal that it was all go and they started up the gate. "Shevron 1 - engaged"  
  
"I don't think Wayne should be coming" Sam said to Jack . . . "I mean you know what-"  
  
"Already explained that to Hammond, he doesn't wanna' listen" Jack sighed, looking at the gate and avoiding Sam's stare.  
  
"Shervon 3 - Engaged . . ."  
  
"But Janet had field experiance, i mean, this is Wayne's first time, she-"  
  
"Explained"  
  
"Shevron 5 - Engaged . . ."  
  
"You mean he doesn't care?" Sam said suddenly.  
  
"That's a bit harsh ain't it?" Jack said, looking at Sam.  
  
Sam sighed and looked down . . .  
  
"Shevron 7 . . . Locked" and with that the gate lit up and a blue stream of watery substance shot at them. "Good luck!" They heard Hammond shouting. Jack nodded to him and then looked at Sam.  
  
"Come on, let's go kick some Jaffa butt" Sheryl cried suddenly, she was stood by Jack, and then ran off, through the gate, as if it wasn't her first time.  
  
Sam raised and eyebrows and Jack shrugged, both of them ran up the ramp and through the gate.  
  


* * *

  
They arrived on the other side quickely, in a matter of seconds. The planet was remote, tresses lingered int the distance. However, no one knew that, because they landed in a small valley, it's ends were vertical cliffs and all there were was rocks. Jack looked around, this wasn't right.  
  
"This isn't right . . ." Daniel pointed out. Jack sighed as he looked at him.  
  
"SIR!" Sam cried, looking up. "We have a problem . . ."  
  
Everyone looked up, Surrounding the valley were jaffa, pointing thier staff weapons down at the teams. "DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" one cried.  
  
Jack took his gun from round his neck. "A problem?" he said, glaring at Sam. "You don't say . . ." 


End file.
